


this love made of roses

by moonatic32



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, gyuri love jisun too much, jisun kinda clueless about love, they are both babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatic32/pseuds/moonatic32
Summary: when jisun accepted gyuri invitation to go on a date with her. jisun wasn't sure since she don't have any feeling toward the older girl.ora story where roh jisun slowly falling in love with jang gyuri.





	this love made of roses

**Author's Note:**

> i love fromis_9 and i don't see much gyulsun so why not right?

maybe that's the thing about someone coming from a broken family. jisun become hard to love. she also rarely lets people in. it's like a notebook. the thing she kept remind herself every time she met new people

 

"don't get too attached" it's like some mantra she likes to remember.

 

when she still young, the only thing she knows is her family fight all the time. what's love really if you gonna fight day in and day out.

 

she starts to become independent. and thank god, when she's 20. her mom gives her the heal inn. a place for her to manage.

 

this is the place where she stays. she like organize this villa. because here, she can be alone. and she like to be alone.

 

people over here also don't stick too long. they stayed here for a few nights. away from their real life. a need to escape.

 

she understands them.

 

people in this place is temporary. and she likes to keep it that way. although one summer, there is this new girl. jisun think she's only in her 17. she came here as a guest but suddenly she stuck around more. become jisun assistant. it is nice to have someone around. and seoyeon isn't a bad company at all.

 

So, she let her stay there

 

….

 

it a normal day, where jisun cooked her favorite dishes when the girl that delivery the supplies for her kitchen come. she knew the girl live a few blocked away from heal inn. her father is the owner of the grocery store there. so, when jisun order her weekly supplies, this girl is the one who will deliver it.

 

they don't talk much. if they did talk, it's only for the important thing, like how much the price of sugar for this month increase.although they did have a small talked, she still didn't remember the girl's name. just know that her father's name is Jang.

 

while normally the girl usually just has a small talk with her, this time she feels a different vibe. the girl not in her normal self. when she about to ask, she hears the girl let out a small voice.

"i kinda like you, will you go dinner with me?"

 

she saw a blush in the girl's cheeks. she knows then that it took a lot of courage for the taller girl to say the words.

 

for a girl like jisun, she has always been asked out since she was a little, up until now. they are many scenarios that happened. some boy gave a good reaction when she rejected them and some of them get mad. but this is the first time she asks out by someone who already knows the answer is not good. It’s like the girl confessed to her in a way to move on. she read about it a lot; how people tell their crush just so they got a closure. Maybe that the reason she gave a different answer as she always did.

 

usually she will give the same answer to all of them. the " i am not ready to date anyone" " i'm more focus on my study" or plainly "i'm sorry"

 

but as she looked at the hazel eyes girl, she smiled "well, that sounds nice. where?" and she swears the little smile at the girl give her, she can't regret her decision.

 

,,,,,,,

they go out of a date a lot after that. she told the girl, gyuri, that she still wanted them to get to know each other. and gyuri is really patient with her. she never crossed any boundaries. she always asks jisun if anything she does make jisun uncomfortable.

 

it's the little things like that make jisun slowly feel something toward the older girl. maybe she can't call it love or even crush but it is something.

 

gyuri always come to this villa when she is on her lunch break and jisun will cook her something nice. "my mom gonna felt sad if she knows that i am eating more of your dishes than hers" gyuri once told her while she took a bite of salmon that jisun put on her plate. "but can't blame her when i got a gorgeous and talented girlfriend like you" a comment like this is always making jisun's heart skip a beat.

 

they never officially put a label on the relationship but jisun really don't mind when gyuri calling her using pet names. like "babe, can you pass me my phone" or "pretty sun, you look happy today" it feels good. Maybe she has fallen a little bit toward her.

 

And gyuri not only nice toward her. She also nice with people and everything surrounds her. The time where seoyeon has a period pain, it is raining heavily outside. Seoyeon keeps moving on her sit, tried to ease the pain away. Out of the blue, while talking with jisun mid-sentences, gyuri excused herself. don’t think much of it, jisun made a green tea to seoyeon, hoping it will help.

 

 Then, gyuri comeback from a back door. Her sweatshirt soaking with a raindrop, she is shivering but with all her confident, she walks toward seoyeon and gave her that pink pills and a bar of Sneaker. “take this. I know you need it.” She says. “anyway, i need to change my clothes” with that she walked out of the dining room toward jisun’s room. the two girls still shocked with what happened. seoyeon not even complained, she tried to be subtle but gyuri can still sense the uneasiness when she hurts. seoyeon then looked at jisun. “I swore, if she is not your girlfriend, I would totally in love with her now” jisun cannot disagree.

,,,,,,

there is also a time when they talked all night long on the veranda of the villa. the moment like this where jisun let her wall down in front of gyuri. she hardly does this with new people but with only two months of knowing gyuri, jisun feel like she can trust her. she let her insecurities out. told gyuri how her family always fighting, told her that her mother always favors his brothers than her. gyuri always listen and give her a supporting shoulder.

 

"i feel so invisible when i am at home. i feel like i never should have been born. my brother doesn’t talk to me. my father comes home late. when i get straight A for my final examination. no one congrats me. and i don't know what's the point of even trying" the shorter girl sobbed and gyuri come closer and put her arms around jisun. let the tear dropped on her shoulder. "i guess that's the reason i don't like it when people get close to me. because i don't see the point. but you jang gyuri. you always saw me and i always grateful for that"

 

jisun claimed as she got closer to gyuri's face. knowing what jisun going to do, gyuri stopped her "jisun-ah, you not in your right mind, now. i don't want you to regret this" she said as she wipes the tears in jisun's eyes.

 

"i want to feel it, can you make me feel it" the younger girl giving pleading eyes. "can i kissed you?" with that, gyuri close the gaps between them. the kissed turn heated without a moment of hesitated, and gyuri could taste the tears in jisun’s lips.

 

gently, gyuri pushed jisun. "let's go to bed. you look tired" there are the things about gyuri. she always took care of you and always think about someone else first. jisun know that gyuri been dying to have her whole but she will make sure that jisun also want the same thing. for that, jisun is grateful.

,,,,,

 

but thing changed after that because now, they are not awkward to be affectionate. Sometimes she feels like they are school girls. Always trying to steal a kissed when jisun’s customer isn’t looking. How when they are on the dates, they always intertwine their fingers and gyuri will show off to people around the small town that jisun is hers. It makes jisun feel loved. That finally someone is proud of her. It pathetic but she is the happiest girl at that moment.

,,,,,,

when the morning comes, she realizes she still cuddle with gyuri. it finally hit her that tomorrow gyuri gonna be away for few days. a wedding she needs to attend. since they know each other, this is the first time they gonna be away. "hye sleeping head. good morning. you shouldn't stare at your girlfriend while she is asleep. it's gonna be a little creepy if i don't love you enough"

 

hearing gyuri give a confession to her early in the morning is sometimes too much for her. she never gets used to it although gyuri always says it in millions time. She knows she will say it back. The three words already on the tips of her tongue.

 

jisun slapped gyuri's shoulder slightly. "ouch! it is still morning" she let out a small giggled and jisun know that she already falling deep.

 

,,,,,

 

"so, when are you going to be back?" jisun asked as gyuri took the container that jisun prepared for her.

 

"maybe next monday. i am not really sure. i don't meet hayoung for sometimes now. we probably gonna catch up" somehow jisun feel heavy. she never feels like this with another person. she never hates seeing someone went away because living in Heal Inn. see people come and go is a normal thing here. but gyuri is different.

 

when gyuri stepped outside of the villa. jisun want to scream "please don't leave" but she knows she just being immature, so she stays in her room and watches as gyuri silhouette disappeared.

....

 

being away from gyuri is pure torture. yes, they talked sometimes on the phone. sometimes they also video called. but it never feels the same as gyuri here. if she been honest, when gyuri first coming to the villa after the confession, she feels suffocated having someone always on her side but now she needs this person to be here now.

 

three more days, and she will be back.

 

as jisun put the controller for her television down, she could hear someone knocked on the door. she rolled her eyes did her customer forgot their keys again

 

she opened the door with the biggest sigh she can allow. "wow i thought you will be happy seeing me after hundreds of text messages said that you miss me" i took jisun a few moments to realize that the girl in front of her now is no other than her girlfriend.

 

without delaying any more time, jisun wrapped her arms around the taller girl and kissed her passionately and the both walked backwards into her living room. clumsily, they both falling into the sofa without breaking from the kissed. "i should have been away more if this is the greeting i got" gyuri jokingly said but the look in jisun eyes changed. the usual playful jisun is not here.

"i never miss anyone as much as i miss you. and this feeling as scaring me" jisun says as she tried to catch her breath with all of this make out session.

"hye. it's okay" gyuri smooth the younger girl's cheeks. "you don't have to try being strong or try to fake it with me. if you missed me or rather you become a little lonely here, you can just tell me. you don't have to keep it all to yourself" the older girl give her reassurance smiles. jisun looked into her eyes and she know that the older girls mean it. she also knows that the older girl is madly in love with her.

 

"i love you" jisun said, simple and short.

 

the face in front of her changed " are you sure?" the taller girl asked, lifting her head a little as jisun is still on top of her.

 

"you told me that i shouldn't keep it to myself. so yeah. jang gyuri, i'm in love with you. And it still scared me shitlessly because I never been in love in my whole life. And see how much my parents hurt each other, I swear I never want to be in love at all. But you make it seem impossible not to love you.” jisun blinked furiously, trying to keep her tears at bay. “So, I wish that you will be patience with me and please teach me how to love”

 

Without waste another moment, she feels gyuri connected their lips “Gladly” with that, they make love for the first time on a rainy day. In that villa alone, gyuri shows her that love, it’s worth it if you in love with the right person. Under the moonlight, jisun know she won’t regret it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : uwu i know it's not good but enjoy and pls leave a comment and vote to make my day.


End file.
